


Snug

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Chubby Kokichi, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Snug

Kokichi knew he had a problem. He'd known for a long time, actually.

And how could he not? It was fairly obvious that he had quite the sweet tooth anyway.

It really didn't help that he liked to stress eat. And boy was he stressed.

Kokichi usually was a little bit chubbier than your average person, but it seemed a little in-character for him. It helped him to better sell his childish personality and antics.

But recently, his weight had shot up a little bit. And it was all that damn detective's fault.

You see, Kokichi constantly flirted with him. It had started out as a joke, but it had evolved into a full on crush very early on. From there, he had fallen head over heels in love with his sweet Saihara-chan!

He often got nervous or upset due to the fact that the other boy was very clearly into Akamatsu-chan rather than him. And said nerves could be calmed through Kokichi's self-stuffing sessions. More times than not, he would end the day with his chubby belly bloated out and straining his clothing.

Today was one of those days.

Kokichi had eaten almost an entire strawberry frosted cake by himself.

The waistband of his pants dug into his tummy, and made it difficult for him to breathe. His shirt had become skin-tight, and the buttons and clasps struggled to keep themselves from popping off of his glutted form. As he ran his hands over the curve of his stomach, he found the bottom of his gut, where the chub softened him up. It was warm and pillowy, and it nudged it's way out from under his shirt.

Kokichi would've loved the feeling if not for the stress that hung around him like an angry storm cloud.

How could his beloved ever love him when he acted like this? When he had a body like this?

He had enough trouble with getting people to like him due to his ugly personality. Now with an ugly body as well, he stood no chance. 

Kokichi should just give up on Saihara-chan.

Despite the aching fullness of his belly, Kokichi managed to fit in another few pieces of cake before falling asleep at the table in his small dorm room.

Shuichi didn't know what to do.

It seemed that the supreme leader has been annoying him less than usual for the past few weeks. 

He should've been relieved or thankful, but instead, he just became increasingly worried.

Shuichi was a detective. He was used to noticing and observing things and people.

That was how he realized that Ouma-kun was acting out of the norm. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable whenever he came to class.

The one time he tried to confront him about it went awry almost as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Hey, Ouma-kun?" Shuichi approached Kokichi's desk slowly, unsure of where to start.

"Yes, Saihara-chan? You know I'm a busy man. Hurry it up." The liar looked up from his phone, it was obvious he had nothing better to do.

"Ah. Right. I've been noticing something off with you for the past couple days, and I was just-" Shuichi was about to bring up his concerns when he was cut off.

"Are you here to make fun of me? WAAAAAAAAH WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Ouma-kun let large tears well up in his eyes and pour down his cheeks.

"Wait- no! That's not what I-" As the detective tried to defend himself, he was cut off again. _Really?_

"SHUMAI THINKS I'M FAT!" And with that, Ouma-kun promptly jumped up from his seat and ran from the classroom, wailing the whole way.

All of his classmates went silent and stared as the boy left the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Momota-kun asked, as he left his place next to Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san.

"... I don't know," Shuichi sighed, before returning to his own seat to begin class.

Kokichi fucked up. It'd been a week since his outburst in class, and nobody in the class payed him any mind. 

It was strangely painful. Sure he pushed people away because he feared being rejected, but he also feared being alone. And yet here he was. The loneliest kid in his class.

So what did he do? He resorted to cover the feelings up by filling his tummy some more.


End file.
